


Dream Lantern

by zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, diem pov
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude





	Dream Lantern

垫圈离开耳廓的那一瞬间，喧嚣如洪水般倒灌进了裴珉晟的耳中。

太响了，一切都是。他理应能区别出那些不同的音轨：观众席环绕全场的山呼海啸，解说被音响系统放大几十倍的咆哮，队友近在咫尺的尖叫；可他的心跳声轰鸣着碾过它们，世界上所有的声响都被碾成了薄薄的一片，在他暴雨雷鸣般的心跳中消散无形。

裴珉晟被这来自骨腔内的轰响震得精神麻木。有人把他扯进怀抱，大力挤压着他的肋骨，他像一节弹簧一样不假思索地回应着同等力度的压迫；另一只手过来拽他，拽得他踉跄前行，一头栽进一大团人里，被前后左右的臂膀揉了进去。他辨认出一句韩语，因为所有人都在重复，所有人都在大喊；裴珉晟张开嘴机械地跟读，却听不到自己的嗓音——他的心跳实在太吵了。

过了可能有两个世纪那么久，像是耳朵在进了泳池水后恢复时“啵”的那一下，裴珉晟终于在某个时刻恢复了对声音的正常感知。彼时他注意到队友们已经从面团一样的拥抱里拆了出来，勾肩搭背地在舞台中央站成一长排；而他自己正挂在梁真赫的肩膀上，完全没意识到这使得自由人选手摘眼镜抹眼泪的动作变得很困难。裴珉晟在孙炅佑绕过来时放下了胳膊，把梁真赫留给他们的主辅助去照看。

现在,当他摘着落在身上的彩色纸带，再次将视线投向广阔的环形观众席时，那接天连地的、模糊而浓烈的红色终于不再是无意义的了。

他们赢了。

不仅仅是最后那一张地图，不仅仅是今天的这场比赛——他们赢下了这个赛季的最终胜利。总决赛，总冠军。 

裴珉晟觉得他们刚才应该已经和对面握过手了，虽然他一点印象也没。现在舞台上看不到另一支队伍的身影，只有他们，队里所有来到现场的staff，Danny，和一些西方面孔。他认出其中两位是主持，其他人呢？

他扭过头去看身后的一层半楼高的直播LED屏，制作已经给画面中央的外国大叔打出了姓名版。裴珉晟不认识这个名字，但他认出了下面的头衔和品牌。陈荣进在他边上嘀咕，看，是联赛大金主。

_哦。_裴珉晟想到。_哦，他们要颁mvp了。_

Danny在察觉到袖子被人扽了扽时扭过头来，正对上裴珉晟求助的目光。

珉晟啊！打得漂亮喔。

哥，你有没有……

有的有的，和调度打过招呼了。你……真的想好了吗？

是我的MVP吗？

——会很轰动，不一定全是好的方向——

哥，是我的MVP吗？

Danny放弃了规劝，揽过年轻选手的肩，从兜里掏出一片折起来的纸。

既然决定了，那就加油吧，翻译口气和善。

裴珉晟接过它，那上面描述的一个位置他早已烂熟于心。五个小时前他把这团纸交给Danny，死皮赖脸求下对方借他一个大人情（_“如果我们赢了，如果是我的MVP——！”_）。总决赛的体育场能容纳两万人；但当裴珉晟抬头时，那个位置指引着他的视线，在茫茫观众席中仿佛北极星一样熠熠发光。

马上，马上。

MVP的奖杯被人抬上来，然后裴珉晟如愿以偿地等到了自己的名字响彻整个场馆的那一刻。Danny向他招手示意他站到前面，他欣然前行，脚步轻快得仿佛踏于云端。奖杯好轻，_应该是这么轻的吗？_Danny将话筒递过来，用韩语问他有什么想说的。裴珉晟开口时才觉得嗓子发紧。

啊，那个……

真的？

新晋FMVP飞快点头。

Danny了然。OK，他说。

接下来Danny用英语说了什么，裴珉晟没有在听。他抱着奖杯转过身，盯着LED屏。一秒，两秒，三秒……

直到画面从他自己留给摄影机的背影切换到了观众席的一隅。

直播会有一点点延迟，他知道的。所以他先听到了场中四起的小声惊呼，然后才看到画面中间那个正在被全场ob的人流露出讶异。

老实说，他并不紧张。总决赛进行时也是，获胜后心跳声快要将他埋起时也是，等待MVP的归属时也是，现在也是。只是那个人清晰可辨的面庞出现在视野中的一瞬间，裴珉晟突然觉得手中环抱的大块金属仿佛要直坠入脚下地面。他站得很稳，而且手臂坚挺——是_整个世界_突然获得了份量。

而裴珉晟在离他的世界中心直线距离一百米的地方转过身来，面对他的北极星，他的引力之源。

Carpe选手。他说道，同时听到自己的声音在宇宙中回响。

和我结婚吧。


End file.
